


Unchained Melody

by Katfish_1967



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, au where the universe is fixed, short fic, stephen cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: *set after infinity war*Tony is having nightmares and needs a little reminder that he’s not a burden to those around him.





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song I was listening to when I wrote this, which is unchained melody by the righteous brothers (that song from the pottery scene in ghost)

Tony stared at the brown liquid, swirling it around. The sun was peeking over the horizon. The room was painted in the angelic blue coming from the arc reactor.

It had been two weeks since the battle with Thanos and his last decent sleep. Nightmares plagued his mind when his eyes closed. The memories of that day consumed him.

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, breaking him from his daze. He slowly turned to face the other, wincing at the concerned look.

“Is it the nightmares?” Stephen asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah. I’m sorry for worrying you.” Tony pulled away from the hand and went to sit in the living room with Stephen following close behind. He knelt next to Tony and grabbed his hand in what he hoped was a calming way. He waited a minute before he spoke.

“You don’t have to apologise. I can’t begin to understand how it must have felt to watch the people around you fade away. You have a right to feel the way you do.” His words soothed the lines on Tony’s forehead and crumbled the barriers in his eyes, replacing them with open vulnerability and trust.

“Thank you for being here. I don’t know what would have happened to me if it weren’t for you and Peter. You’re all I have at the moment.” Stephen stood up and placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s face before straightening up completely and walking towards the kitchen.

He came back out a minute later with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. He handed the coffee to Tony and took his place next to him on the sofa. He leant against Tony and let out a sigh.

“You don’t have to thank us. We’re here because we care about you. We’re basically a family and families stick together.” He felt a flutter of lips against his head and relaxed fully into the warm male behind him. He’d noticed that Tony’s body temperature was higher than average the first time they shared a bed. It was pleasant.

They sat together for god knows how long, taking in the oranges and pinks of the sunrise over the New York City skyline. The way it shone and bounced off the mirrored skyscrapers pointing toward the heavens.

Nothing was ok at the moment, but things would be one day and Stephen was willing to wait for centuries for that day. He was a very patient man.


End file.
